dbzspeedydubfandomcom-20200213-history
Saiya People
Saiya People (Also known as Saiyas, Saiya Person and Saiya Man) are a race of extraterrestrials in the anime and manga Dragon Ball and its adaptive sequels, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super. The Saiya People play a central role in the series once it is revealed that the protagonist, Son Goku, is actually a Saiya People sent to destroy Earth. Overview The homeworld of the Saiya People is Planet Sadla. In Universe 7, the Saiya People lived here but their planet gets destroyed by internal discord. In Universe 7, Planet Plant is conquered by the Saiya People after the defeat of the Tuffles, and they renamed it "Planet Begeta" after their most powerful warrior and ruler, King of Bejita. The planet has a natural gravity that is ten times that of Earth, which helps give Saiya People a greater natural strength than most races. After the warlord Freela decided that the Saiya People race could potentially pose a threat to his tyranny, the planet was completely obliterated from space, taking most of the Saiya People race with it. Physiology Physical Appearance Saiya People are look like human but they cannot get old because they're a super warriors. The Saiya People's hairs was always black and can't change color and hairstyle (Except of hybird Saiya People like Future Dorangaso). Some Saiya People, such as Son Goku and Tares, appear very similar to one another because the lower combatants don't have many types. Tail All pure-blooded Saiya People from Universe 7 are born with a brown-furred monkey-like tail. Commonly for adult Saiya People, they will wrap their tail around their hip as a makeshift belt for better convenience. The tail is very prehensile, and can be used to grasp things (much like some new world monkeys do), giving them in a sense an extra hand to fight with. The Saiya People's tail can make the Saiya People transform into a Great Monkey by looking the moon (Or Powa Ball), which make them bigger size and giving them more powa. Personality Because the Saiya People is a warriors, they're love to fight so much and always want to fight someone else. The Saiya People also love to eat too and like to eat too much food such like delicious food and delicious litar (As mentioned by Tares). Powers The Saiya People have a incredible powa which can make them stronger as ever by fighting until nearly die and get healed, the Saiya People also having a great strength, speed and abilities which can destroy the universe. The Saiya People can also able to transform to having more powa to become stronger as ever. Transformation Great Monkey Their tail also grants a Saiya People special transformations; a great metamorphosis into a giant monkey beast with tremendous power when looking at a full moon. The Saiya People grows incredibly in size and tenfold in strength while drastically changing in appearance. If the tail is removed, this ability is lost. In this state, a Saiya People will generally lose most if not all control of themselves, with aggressiveness reaching its peak, causing them to lost all rationality to primal instinct. However, some Saiya People who have advanced enough (i.e. Beta) are able to contain this heightened ferocity, allowing them to retain their individuality and rationality to perform in battle as normal. Powa of the Saiya People! The Saiya People transformation that Goku undergoes during his battle against Shrek in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya People Goku. In this form, Goku's irises and pupils are no longer visible. His body bulks up a little, his hair almost straightens, his skin color also appears to have a yellow hue to it, but there is no considerable change in feature other than a red tint to his hair (due to the reflection of the yellow aura on his black hair, his hair is not actually red). He gains a yellowish surge of aura. Super Saiya People The most powerful ability of a normal Saiya People, however, is the ability to drastically augment their speed, strength and energy by transforming into a Super Saiyan. The ability is rare and difficult to achieve normally, but gives the Saiya People unbelievable enhancements to their normal abilities. Saiya People possess several Super Saiya People transformations, each different in appearance and the power they provide. For the majority of the Super Saiya People forms, the Saiya People muscle mass increases slightly, their irises turn bluish-green and their hair turns golden in color. There are additional transformations beyond Super Saiya People, and variations thereon. There are several forms of super saiya people, most notably the Super Saiyas Serious and Super Saiyas Real Powa forms. Super Saiyas Serious This form is very similar to the original form in appearance and attainment; however, the power output is far greater, as speed, strength, and energy output all drastically increase. Son Gohan is the first person to attain the form in the manga and the anime, and he uses it while fighting against Shallow in the Shallow Games. Goku, Beta and Future Dorangaso soon follow, with Goku training to achieve it in the Other World and both Beta and Future Dorangaso training on Earth. Super Saiyas Real Powa The third form of Super Saiya People and the successor to the second transformation. Goku was the first to achieve the form, and was able to do so after several years of vigorous training in Other World. Gorangasu later achieves this form through the power of Dorangaso and Gokou's fusion and Goku's example. Legend of the Super Saiyas A separate evolution of forms only usable by the "Legend of the Super Saiyas" (Also known as Super Legend Saiyas) who appears once every 1,000 years. The Legend of the Super Saiyas' appearance is quite distinguishable from the regular forms of Super Saiya People. The Legend of the Super Saiyas's hair color is greenish-yellow. When he reappears some years later, in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Dangerous Rival, his hair color has a slightly greenish-yellow tint; much less of a tint than in The Burning Battle. In this form, Buroli's pupils and irises vanish, making him look much more maniacal than he already is. The most noticeable difference between the form of the Legend of the Super Saiyas and the regular Super Saiya People is the body size. When Buroli transforms into the Legend of the Super Saiyas, his body grows in height and his muscle mass greatly increases, making it similar in appearance to the 3rd Grade Super Saiya People transformation. However, unlike the 3rd Grade Super Saiya People form, Buroli's immense size does not affect his speed, as demonstrated when he effortlessly evades rapid physical hits by a joint effort from Goku and Motong, his dodging the first uppercut in a series of attacks by Beta when the latter joined the fight, as well as a clothesline maneuver he used on Goku late in the film. In addition, unlike the 3rd Grade Super Saiya People transformation, the Legend of the Super Saiyas actually increases the user's height. His skin also becomes very pale in color. When powering up to his maximum Super Saiya People power in this state, Buroli's hair changes from a green color to the golden glow of an ordinary Super Saiya People. List of Saiya People Full-blooded Saiya People *Son Goku *Beta *Beidock *King of Bejita *Tares *Paragasu *Buroli *Saiya People Army Partial Saiya People *Son Gohan *Son Gokou *Future Dorangaso *Dorangaso Combinations *Gorangaso *Beku *Gota Category:Races Category:Saiya People